finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivalice
Ivalice is the second largest world in the Final Fantasy series, after Vana'diel. Created by Yasumi Matsuno, Ivalice has been the setting of several games, one not even Final Fantasy. Unlike other Final Fantasy worlds, every game set in Ivalice has always been set in the same world, usually at different periods in time. History of Ivalice A brief over-look of the history of Ivalice. These are based from the definite records in the respective Ultimania of each game and in-game information. The Age of Myths The gods worked upon the world of Ivalice. In their efforts they created the twenty four scions based on zodiacs, with the scions split in half as scions of Light and Dark, tasked with very important purposes. Some believed there is a thirteenth scion based on discoveries of ancient texts. The scions of Dark, as the tale goes, rose against the gods and were bound to the world, hence why only half the Scions appear as espers. The creation myth of Ivalice has many, but one of the known ones is as follows: Before Ivalice was created, there exists two warring tribes of gods, the Fabar and the Danan. The war lasted for thousands of years, until the Prophet Matoya predicts the death of the Danan god-king Xabaam in the hands of his trusted blade. Xabaam fears his trusted General Ahnas to be the death of him, and imprisons him and his loyal followers into the darkest labyrinths. Ahnas implores the death-god Heth to free him in exchange for his own life. Freed along with his followers, Ahnas sought revenge. Now Ahnas the Holy, he and his followers appeared millenia later upon the Fabar and battled against the Danan triumphantly. The Fabar god We'aka was intrigued with the strength of his vengeance and swore an oath to fight alongside his men. Battles raged on for countless millenia until Ahnas finally confronts Xabaam and defeats him. While We'aka sought the head of Xabaam, Ahnas wished the Danan god-king pay for his misdeeds and immortalized Xabaam's body, transforming it into a great land and named it Ivalice. Now Ahnas the Shining, he and his followers then withdraw into the heavens, watching as Man lived and thrived upon Xabaam's eternal body. The Age of Gods Thousands of years before the Galtean Alliance was ever established, the Occuria ruled over all of Ivalice. While Man was just starting to thrive, the Occuria has built imposing structures such as the Pharos at the Ridorana Cataract. However, for reasons unknown, the Occuria withdraw from their command into hiding in their own city Giruvegan, causing mass confusion throughout the world until a new age finally dawned. Some believed that this happened because of the Thousand Years War incited by the twelve Espers, lead by the corrupt Holy Seraph Ultima. Eventually the Espers were defeated, and the Occuria, wanting to ensure that the Espers will not rebel once again, tied their very existence into glyphs and banished them to the dark reaches within Ivalice. At the same time, the Aegyl Feolthanos, defied the Occuria and married a Viera, creating a subspecies known as the Feol Viera. The Occuria punished the entire Aegyl population for this so-called "imbalance of the natural order" by sealing them in the Purvama of Lemurés. Time of the Glaciers Over all of Ivalice, glaciers begins to melt as climates turned to warm temperatures, thus killing a lot of landed species, and a number of surviving creatures, such as the Coeurl and the Croakadile, were forced to adapt. Magick enters Ivalice Vague records claim that magick was brought over Ivalice from an unknown continent, and into the hands of the Man. It is unknown if the Occuria had a hand in this or not. The Galtean Alliance The light of Kiltia is founded. This religion proves relief for some people of Ivalice. Later, Ivalice is at war. The gods, fearing Ivalice will be scarred even more, give the Garif a large piece of Nethicite, a weapon to set everything straight. The Garif are unable to use it however. Angered at the Garif's incompetence, the gods came to learn of Raithwall's victory over Belias. Amazed, they gave the Nethicite, and a Sword, to him. Taking only three shards off the larger Nethicite, King Raithwall unites all of Ivalice. He would now be known as Ivalice's first Dynast King, and the founder of the Galtean Alliance. During this time, the Empires of Archadia and Rozarria rise. Both are great nations, who expand very quickly. King Raithwall later dies. He is buried with the Dawn Shard, and his tomb is guarded by an Esper he had defeated in life, Belias. The Dusk Shard goes to the Kingdom of Dalmasca, while the Midlight Shard goes to Nabradia. The Age of Technology Centuries pass, and the Empires of Rozarria and Archadia are at war. Eventually, a truce is signed. The son of Emperor Gramis Solidor, Vayne Solidor, kills his father and takes over the Archadian Empire. He hopes to start a war with Rozarria and Archadia, and become Ivalice's new Dynast King. It is revealed he is being led by the rogue god, Venat. Vayne is eventually stopped, and killed, by Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, along with the Sky Pirates Balthier and Fran, street urchin Vaan and his friend Penelo, and Basch fon Ronsenburg. A year later, the Purvama of Lemurés is revealed to Ivalice, along with the mysterious Aegyl race. This sparks a great treasure hunting spree among Sky Pirates, and a great evil is awoken once again. The party that stopped Vayne Solidor, along with some new friends, manage to defeat this evil and restore peace to Ivalice. The Age of Ajora At some point, a great catastrophe hits Ivalice, wiping out many landmarks and even taking out the race of the moogles. The other races disappear in this time. Man starts refering to the previous era as the Golden Era. He starts building again from the ground up. In an age where airships and robots are commonplace, Pharism became the dominant religion of the Holy Ydoran Empire. At this time, a man called Ajora is born, and at the gae of twenty starts to preach about the coming of Paradise. His influence caused unrest among the Pharist priests, and eventually, Ajora is caught and hanged by the Empire. After the execution, an earthquake happens, wiping out Ydora from the map. Some people take this as a sign from the gods, and start praising Ajora as a child of the gods. Over the next few decades, Ajora's tale would be twisted to make him seem even greater. The Church of Glabados was founded by Ajora's disciples, with Saint Ajora as its main focus. Pharism eventually fades away, with the Church of Glabados now the main religion. Ivalice is now at war again, between two men after the throne. This war would become known as the War of the Lions. In reality, the War is simply a means for a greater evil. The Espers, now calling themselves Lucavi, have returned, and want to rule all of Ivalice. To this end, they possess people, and use them to do their bidding. Even the great Ajora was being possessed by one, their leader, Ultima. It is unclear why the Espers have changed their name to Lucavi, or what their final ultimate agenda was. Using the War of the Lions, the current leader of the Lucavi, Hashmal, hopes to revive Ultima. In order to do so, they need a lot of bloodshed to revive Ajora, Ultima's last host. They manage to revive Ultima, but a young heretic called Ramza stops them. Ramza is considered a heretic, and his old friend, Delita Heiral, is remembered by history as the man who ended the War. The only man who knows the truth, Orran Durai, is found and executed by the church as a heretic. Several decades on, Orran's descendant, Arazlam Durai finds Orran's writing, and decides to write his story. The Post-Kiltia Age Previously, a Kildean priestess named Müllenkamp founded the city of Leá Monde. Her followers began to create a cult after her. As time passed, a man called Saint Iocus was born, and began prohibiting the use of magicks. The influence of the Iocus priesthood increases, and followers of Müllenkamp were hunted down in the Inquisition. Later, the prosperous city of Leá Monde is struck by a great earthquake, turning the city into a concentration of dark energy and lost souls. Riskbreaker Ashley Riot of Valendia goes to Leá Monde to stop Sydney Losstarot, a Müllenkamp cultist leader with an unknown objective to achieve in Leá Monde . Eventually, Ashley finds that the real dark threat is Romeo Guildenstern, who wants the power of the Gran Grimoire. Stripping Sydney of his power, he reveals that the entire city is the Grimoire. Ashley stops Romeo, and in turn is granted the dark powers of Leá Monde. Ashley continues on to become the vagrant, eternally saving lost souls who have become the undead. The Modern Age Several centuries later, magic has completely vanished from the world, replaced by technology. There exists a small town by the name of St. Ivalice in the cold regions. A young boy called Mewt Randell finds a book, in reality a Gran Grimoire. Looking at it with his friends Marche and Ritz, the book recreates a dream Ivalice following Mewt's designs, who in turn is inspired by a Final Fantasy game. Marche eventually reverts the world back to normal, knowing it isn't healthy to live in a dream world. Twenty years later, a young boy called Luso finds a Gran Grimoire himself. Unlike Marche's Grimoire, this Grimoire actually sends Luso back in time, to the real Golden Era. Locations in Ivalice During the time of Final Fantasy XII The game takes place in the Ivalice region, consisting of three continents; Ordalia in the west, Valendia in the northeast and Kerwon in the south. However, only the lands bordering the Naldoan Sea are explored. Other Ivalician lands (the former Republic of Landis, etc.) are sometimes mentioned but not explored in the game. In ancient times, King Raithwall united the three continents to create the united Federation of Galtea. As time passed, conflicts had split the continents again. The continents are dominated by an assortment of industrialized city-states; the Archadian Empire and the kingdom of Nabradia both in Valendia, the Rozarrian Empire in Ordalia, and sandwiched between the two continents is the kingdom of Dalmasca. Strategically located between the rival neighboring states of Imperial Archadia and Rozarria, Dalmasca's position as a neutral buffer region between the two countries is eliminated when it is invaded by Imperial Archadia. Now reduced to an occupied territory under Archadian rule, Dalmasca is set to play a central role in the still-heated dispute between its neighbors which is escalating once more. Many races populate the world of Ivalice, such as Humes, Viera, Bangaa, Moogles, Seeqs, Garifs, Urutan-Yensa, Nu Mous, Baknamy and Occuria. The game also has three Rebes working for Marquis Ondorre and a Helgas, Gran Kiltias Anastasis Locations * Dalmasca Region ** The Royal City of Rabanastre ** Giza Plains ** The Dalmasca Estersand and Westersand ** Garamsythe Waterway ** Nalbina Fortress ** Nalbina Dungeons ** Barheim Passage * Bancour Region ** Jahara, Land of the Garif ** Henne Mines ** Ozmone Plains * Archadia Region ** Tchita Uplands ** The Imperial City of Archades ** Sochen Cave Palace ** Cerobi Steppe ** Balfonheim Port ** Phon Coast * Nabradia Region ** Salikawood ** Mosphoran Highwaste ** Necrohol of Nabudis ** Nabreus Deadlands * Purvama ** The Skycity of Bhujerba ** Lhusu Mines * Jagd Yensa ** Ogir-Yensa Sandsea ** Nam-Yensa Sandsea ** Tomb of Raithwall ** Zertinan Caverns * Jagd Difohr ** Golmore Jungle ** Eruyt Village ** Feywood ** The Ancient City of Giruvegan * Jagd Naldoa ** Ridorana Cataract ** The Pharos at Ridorana * Jagd Ramooda ** Paramina Rift ** Mt. Bur-Omisace ** Stilshrine of Miriam * Other locations ** Dreadnought Leviathan ** The Great Crystal of Giruvegan ** Sky Fortress Bahamut ** Subterra at the Pharos ** Skyferry at any Aerodrome During the time of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The adventures of fledgling Sky Pirates Vaan and Penelo has expanded the worldview of Ivalice. New locations have been added, and some old ones have returned. Locations * Dalmasca Region ** The Royal City of Rabanastre ** Giza Plains ** The Dalmasca Estersand * Jagd Ramooda ** Paramina Rift * Bervenia Region ** Glabados Ruins ** Roda Volcano * Purvama Lemurés During the time of Final Fantasy Tactics Ivalice is referred to as a kingdom in which the story of Final Fantasy Tactics takes place. Ivalice is similar to a European country in the Middle Ages. It is a feudal society, with there being only one major religion, the Church of Glabados, of which all Ivalicians are members, mirroring pre-reformation Christian Europe. Ivalice has recently suffered a series of wars that also involved the invasion of neighboring kingdoms of Ordalia and Romanda. The Fifty Years' War in which Ivalice opposes the armies of Ordalia takes place before the game which has led to the current destabilized political situation, and the War of the Lions, which serves as the main plot of the game. Locations *Gallione: **Eagrose Castle - The base of Duke Larg in the duchy of Gallionne. The largest fort city next to Lesalia. **Magick City of Gariland - The Royal Academy of Magic, which produced war heroes like the Wizard Elidibs. **Ziekden Fortress - Fort built during war to protect against Romanda, across Larner Chanel. **Brigands' Den - Small floating fort. Once a fisherman's shelter, now a thieves' hideout. **Mandalia Plains - White limestone plains looking like tusks. Also knows as 'Beast Plains'. **Siedge Weald - Primeval forest surrounded by a mountain range. Now-extinct Moogles once lived here. **Lenalian Plateau - Bare except for some bristles which cover what resembles gravestones. *Lionel: **Lionel Castle - The base castle of Cardinal Draclau, ruler of Lionel. Where Saint Ajora was caught. **Castled City of Zaland - Built on a hill, this aerial city also serves as the entrance to Fort Lionel. **Port City of Warjilis - Lionel's only trade city. A central trade port on the Burgross Sea. **Clockwork City of Goug - This mining city produces mechanical weapons with generation-old technology. **Golgollada Gallows - Site where Saint Ajora was executed. Now it's the Lionel public execution ground. **Tchigolith Fenlands - Bloody battlefield where many died in the War. Later, it degenerated into a huge poison swamp. **Balias Tor - Hill where Saint Ajora's first disciple, Bariaus, was executed by the Empire. **Balias Swale- Barren valley where Saint Ajora's first disciple, Bariaus hid from the Empire. *Limberry: **Limberry Castle - The base of Marquis Elmdor, ruler of Limberry. A white castle on Lake Diara. **Dorvauldar Marsh - Fertile swamps south of Limberry. Dolbodar River brings fertile soil to the plains. **Lake Poescas - Once a huge lake, Death Lake is now dried up and covered with white salt. *Zeltennia: **Zeltennia Castle - The base of Prince Goltana, ruler of Zeltennia. Made even tighter after the war. **Trade City of Sal Ghidos - Central trade point with Sea Gull. Its glory faded after diplomatic relations ended. **Finnath Creek - Flowing from Mount Zeara, 6000 dorma high, the water temperature goes below zero. **Mount Germinas - Oldest mountains on the continent. A barren land with little rainfall. *Fovoham: **Riovanes Castle - The base of Prince Barinten, ruler of Fovoham. Romanda spires top the castle. **Walled City of Yardrow - Fort city with a 10th century history. Thick castle walls protect against invasion. **Yuguewood - Virgin forest full of 200 year old Yuguo trees. Scars from the War are still here. **Fovoham Windflats - Huge plain covered in short grass. Strong cold winds blow from Larner Chanel. *Lesalia: **Royal City of Lesalia - In the center of the Imperial Capitol of Ivalice, stands a beautiful regal palace. **Merchant City of Dorter - A crossroads in the trade routes, it became a trade city with many merchants. **Mining Town of Gollund - Farmeria Plateau's rich in minerals. Snowstorms rage here all year round. **Free City of Bervenia - Known as Saint Ajora's birthplace, this town is under the direct control of the church. **Orbonne Monastery - Monastery built twelve centuries ago. Has an underground library with many books. **Fort Besselat - Natural Fort surrounded by cliffs on three sides and used as a front line base in the War. **Zeklaus Desert - Death Desert. The upwards of 50° Celsius in the day. It falls below zero at night. **Mount Bervenia - Largest active volcano in Ivalice. Constantly flowing lava cover the sky with smoke and ash. **Araguay Woods - Vast forest area south of Lesalia. Treasury of wild animals. **Grogh Heights - Largest granary in Lesalia. Most of the crops are sent to the capital, Lesalia. **Beddha Sandwaste - Wild desert area west of Limberry. An ancient royal palace is buried in the sand. **Zeirchele Falls - Zirekile Falls flow from Mount Algost, fall alluringly down stair-shaped cliffs. **Dugeura Pass - Mount Randoria stands 2000 dorma high. A holy place where priests trained and fasted. *Mullonde, mostly submerged, under direct control of the Church of Glabados: **Murond Holy Place - Mullonde base, strongest of the Glabados churches. Autonomous of the government. **Necrohol of Mullonde - A lost city under the grounds of Murond where the Lucavi prepares for the resurrection of St. Ajora. *Airship Graveyard - Arena of the battle against the Lucavi Altima. Ancient airships are stowed at this lost site. *Nelveska Temple - Ruins of an ancient sanctuary in the cliffs. Used as a guerrilla base during the War. *Midlight's Deep - Lighthouse built to protect ships in the Bugross Sea. Partially destroyed in the War. During the time of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Ivalice is a world created when four ordinary children, Marche Radiuju, a new student and resident of St. Ivalice and its school; Mewt Randell, a shy timid boy with an emotional past and an incredible and powerful imagination; Ritz Malheur, a friendly and whimsical classmate of Marche and Mewt; and Doned Radiuju, Marche's younger, handicapped brother and a big fan of fantasy novels and video games, come across a dusty, old, and rather large book which Mewt purchases at his local used bookstore. Unaware that the book is the legendary Gran Grimoire, Mewt brings the book over to Marche's house along with Ritz, and the four school children begin to observe the odd book. Its pages are torn, fainted in ink and incredibly damaged. Yet what can be seen are pictures of various creatures, writing in a language none of them have ever seen before, and a single inscription, most likely later written by a previous owner, written in a language similar to Latin reading: "Alta oron, Sondus kameela". As the children go to sleep, the next morning they wake up in the world of Ivalice (though in the Radio Edition it is somewhat different, as a few moments after Mewt reads the Latin-like inscription out loud the magical book transforms the world right in front of their faces). The children are separated in Ivalice and soon find each other with Marche's stubborn determination to change the world 'back to normal'. But throughout the story, it is slowly realized that the world of Ivalice is a reflection of each of the children's, as well as Mewt's father, Cid, whom is also present, dreams and imaginations, for the world is now shaped according to their wishes--Mewt is no longer being teased, his deceased mother is alive (or so it seems) and he is now the Prince of Ivalice, Ritz no longer has her white albinic hair, instead having the silky red hair which she always wanted, Doned now experiences the miracle of being able to walk and move his legs, and all the children's love of Final Fantasy now allows them to live in a world just like their favorite games. Ivalice is governed by a group of judges who enforce a set of forever changing, seemingly arbitrary "laws" that dictate what may and may not be done in battle. Although they are the object of intense enmity, the citizens of Ivalice nonetheless obey the judges out of fear of persecution or imprisonment. There are rumors, however, of a growing underground resistance movement which is reportedly spearheading a rebellion. Above the judges, the country is ruled by Queen Remedi, and her son, Prince Mewt. Though, at the end of the story, which deals very deeply with escapism and accepting reality and loving it for what it is, the four children and Mewt's father return to the 'real world'. Each of the children, however, are deeply worried about what will become of Ivalice, but it is later stated that as long as the peoples and creatures of Ivalice wish to remain in their beloved world, it will never cease to exist. Other than monsters, five races make Ivalice their home -- Moogles, Humans, Bangaa, Viera, and Nu Mou. Locations The geography of Ivalice revolves around plains, mountains, deserts, forests, and swamps, and also introduces areas called jagds; lawless slums where no Judges dare to tread. Jagd is a German word which means 'the hunt'. Jagds are the only places in the game in which a character can die; everywhere else, they are protected from death by the judges and are simply knocked out. The placement of location symbols on the world map after each story-related mission and certain other missions is controlled completely by the player, and there are potentially thousands of world map configurations varying by player. The "Treasure Hunting" system is deeply linked to location placement, and can sometimes result in items that cannot be found any other way. (Note: Four locations in the game always have default placement -- Giza Plains, Cyril, Bervenia Palace, and Ambervale.) *Bervenia Palace - Capital of Ivalice. The palace lies at its center. *Cyril - Busy town. The monster bank is on its outskirts. *Sprohm - Bangaa mountain town. Home to the prison. *Muscadet - Mainly Viera town hidden deep in the woods. *Cadoan - Nu Mou town. The seat of knowledge and alchemy. *Baguba Port - Moogle town with a large mercantile airship port. *Nubswood - Deep, dark forest. Popular hideout for thieves. *Giza Plains - Rolling grassy plains. Muscmaloi grows here. *Kudik Peaks - Towering peaks. Home to an endangered tiger. *Uladon Bog - Deep and dangerous bog dotted with islands. *Jeraw Sands - Hot sands blow in this largest desert in Ivalice. *Lutia Pass - Much-traveled pass, with the occasional roadshop. *Koringwood - Refreshing wood filled with ambient pure magic. *Ulei River - Largest river in Ivalice. Winds through swampland. *Aisenfield - Plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought. *Roda Volcano - Volcano asleep for 300 years. Recently active. *Eluut Sands - Dangerous desert; home of many fiends and treasures. *Nargai Cave - A cool wind blows from inside this cave. An ancient city is said to sleep in its depths. *Salikawood - The chirping of birds can always be heard here. An abandoned keep stands in the middle of the woods. *Delia Dunes - Desert area famous for its barking sands. Said to be formed from a celestial beast's bones. *Gotor Sands - Desert famous for its mirages and red chocobos. *Ozmonfield - Gently rolling plains with occasional insect plagues. *Deti Plains - Flatlands of yellow sand and red earth. Amber can often be found here among the rocks. *Siena Gorge - Deep valley. A source of amber, like Deti Plains. *Materiwood - Lush green forest famous for its materite ore. *Tubola Cave - These caves were once mined for their mythril. *Jagd Dorsa - Lawless jagd. A deserted town. *Jagd Helje - Lawless jagd where ghostly voices are heard. *Jagd Ahli - Lawless jagd destroyed by its own wild magic. *Ambervale - Beautiful valley where the rocks glow amber. The kings of Ivalice had a summer palace here. During the time of Vagrant Story Vagrant Story takes place in the country of Valendia, which shares the same name as a continent in Final Fantasy XII. There are several references to Ivalice within the game. It is also notable that Final Fantasy XII uses the Old Valendian Calendar. The Kiltea religion also features in both. While Vagrant Story is not labeled with a Final Fantasy title, the game was designed by Yasumi Matsuno, the director and story creator for Final Fantasy Tactics and the original director for Final Fantasy XII, so any similarities between these games are not coincidental. Category: Worlds Category: Final Fantasy XII locations Category: Final Fantasy Tactics locations Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Locations Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2 locations